rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kizzie's Drag Race (Season 2)
Kizzie's Drag Race (Season 2) is a fan made series created by MizKizzie. 12 queens compete for the title of "Kizzie's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on November 21st, 2019, with the cast reveal on December 30th, 2019. The season premiered on January 1st, 2020. On February 4th, 2020, Nicole Hunt was crowned the winner. Athena Lisse and Yuri Belrose were the runners-up. Eva Miracle won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Kizzie's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. :█ The contestant received critiques. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"She's A K-Queen" * '''Guest Judge: '''Ke$ha * '''Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Zoe * Mini Challenge Winner: Victoria Raven * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Fierce Queen * Main Challenge: Create an look inspired by an iconic girl group k-pop song. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Eva Miracle * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * Bottom Two: '''Gloria Nouvel and Steph Goldenroad * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Adios" by EVERGLOW * Eliminated: 'Gloria Nouvel |'K-Pop Song |} 'Episode 2: ''"Class: The Musical" * '''Guest Judge: '''Katy Perry * '''Mini Challenge: Transform themselves in teachers drag style * Mini Challenge Winner: Daisy Lovelace and Nicole Hunt * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, star in a musical of classes on different school roles. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Celine Roé and Yuri Belrose * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry. * '''Bottom Two: '''Camila Cottonflame vs Eva Miracle * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Bon Appetit" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: 'Camila Cottonflame 'Episode 3: ''"Dancing With The Drag" * '''Guest Judge: '''Lizzo * '''Mini Challenge:' Create an swimsuit in 15 minutes and pose on a photoshoot inside of a pool * Mini Challenge Winner: Celine Roé and Eva Miracle * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains for the main chalelnge * Main Challenge: In 2 teams make a full dance choreography with solos. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Aurora Reulevier * '''Main Challenge Prize: A five-night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto * Bottom Two: '''Daisy Lovelace and Victoria Raven * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Juice" by Lizzo * Eliminated: 'Victoria Raven 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: '''Nicki Minaj * '''Mini Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Celine Roé * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Nicole Hunt * '''Main Challenge Prize: A set of suitcases including an everywhere bag from Away Luggage and a 5-night stay at The Grand Resort Hotel and Spa * Bottom Two: '''Daisy Lovelace and Steph Goldenroad * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Good Form" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: 'Daisy Lovelace 'Episode 5: ''"Stand-Up To It" * '''Guest Judge: '''Rihanna * '''Mini Challenge:' In 15 minutes make your make-up and then pose in a face photoshoot with weird faces * Mini Challenge Winner: Mia Gorde * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs for main challenge * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Athena Lisse and Celine Roé * '''Main Challenge Prize: A 7 nights stay for two to the Residence Champ De Mars Resort in Paris, France * Bottom Two: '''Nicole Hunt and Steph Goldenroad * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Diamonds" by Rihanna * Eliminated: 'Steph Goldenroad 'Episode 6: ''"The Kizzie Roast" * '''Guest Judge: '''Marina * '''Mini Challenge:' In 15 minutes make an paperboard wig and pose in a photoshoot with it. * Mini Challenge Winner: Nicole Hunt * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order of the roast * Main Challenge: The Kizzie Roast * Main Challenge Winner: '''Eva Miracle * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex * Bottom Two: '''Aurora Reulevier and Celine Roé * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Karma" by Marina * Eliminated: 'Aurora Reulevier 'Episode 7: ''"Sing It Down" * '''Guest Judge: '''Lady Gaga * '''Mini Challenge:' Sitting On A Secret * Mini Challenge Winner: Eva Miracle * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order on how the queens will go up the stage to sing * Main Challenge: Sing a song live of your choice and gag the judges. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Mia Gorde * '''Main Challenge Prize: A custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: '''Athena Lisse and Eva Miracle * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Judas" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: 'No one 'Episode 8: ''"Winners Make-Over" * '''Guest Judge: '''Ariana Grande * '''Mini Challenge:' Promote kizzie's new book: Sweetie In China Town * Mini Challenge Winner: Yuri Belrose * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the make-over pairs * Main Challenge: Make-over past martini's drag race winners into your sisters. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Celine Roé * '''Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs and a $1,000 gift card from CoolHaus Super Premium Ice Cream. * Bottom Two: '''Eva Miracle and Mia Gorde * '''Lip-Sync Song: "God is a woman" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: 'Mia Gorde 'Episode 9: ''"The Space Ball" * '''Guest Judge: '''Avril Lavigne * '''Mini Challenge:' Pose in a naked photoshoot. * Mini Challenge Winner: Athena Lisse * Mini Challenge Prize: 1 hour extra to design the looks for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks from scratch for the space ball: Future Queen Realness, Extraterrestrial Elegaza and Planet Inspired Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: '''Yuri Belrose * '''Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days * Bottom Two: '''Celine Roé and Eva Miracle * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Girlfriend"'' by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: '''Eva Miracle '''Episode 10: ''"Read U Wrote Top 4' * '''Guest Judge: '''Zoe * '''Main Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to RuPaul's iconic song "Read U Wrote U", then star in an ambitious music video for the song alongside your fellow queens. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Nicole Hunt * '''Main Challenge Prize: A six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Bottom Two: '''Celine Roé and Yuri Belrose * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Love"'' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: 'Celine Roé 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Kizzie's Drag Race:' Nicole Hunt * Runners-Up: '''Athena Lisse and Yuri Belrose * '''Miss Congeniality: Eva Miracle Category:Seasons